monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Alatreon Ecology
In-Game Infomation Blazing black dragons, so named for resembling both lightning and darkness. They mercilessly tear apart whoever touches their sharp scales. Elementally unstable, their actions can affect the very weather. Living natural disasters. Taxonomy An Elder Dragon; it is quite possible that Alatreon are from the same ancestral line from that of the Kushala Daora. Sharing the same body shape and its extremely good flying abilities, the Kushala Daora seems to be the closest living relative to the Alatreon. Alatreon is known as "The Brilliant Darkness". Habitat Range Alatreon are only fought in the Sacred Land, an area within the Volcano. They presumably have access to any point within the Volcano when they hunt for food or a mate, and they may even venture beyond the volcano at times. In the quest 'The Brilliant Darkness' a certain 'Desert Mayor' asks hunters to kill the Alatreon, possibly to protect his village. Ecological Niche Alatreon is one of the most feared monsters, and is at the top of the food chain. Whilst very young or unexperienced Alatreon are at risk from Agnaktor, Deviljho, Rathalos, or Tigrex Subspecies, the adult fears nothing, save other Alatreon. Only a few monsters can probably defeat an adult Alatreon, (like Fatalis) and none of them share the habitat with it. Biological Adaptations Known as the "Blazing Black Dragon", Alatreon possesses control over the Dragon, Fire, Thunder, and Ice elements, and is said to be elementally unstable. The large horns atop of its head are the reason why Alatreon is feared by many, aside from being mere physical weapons, these horns somehow play an important role in Alatreon's multi-elemental power (every time Alatreon changes from Fire-Dragon to Ice-Thunder mode or uses some of its attacks, its horns glitter brightly). Alatreon's sheer wing size and natural agility make it an adept flier, it can attack prey from the air with incredible speed. Another note is that when it is enraged, not only does it glow, it releases energy in the form of whatever move it has used or it will use. For example, when it does an electrical attack it will huff little lightning bolts, and when it uses a fire move it will huff flames. Behavior Alatreon is aggressive towards hunters and prey, but not overly so. It may be considerably more aggressive when caring for young (if indeed it does), yet more relaxed around a partner. When an adult Alatreon is searching for a mate, the males will battle each other fiercely. If the Alatreon loses, it will either die or flee from the other male to recover from its injuries, but won't mate until the next mating season. After mating, the male may leave the female to raise its young alone. This would explain why hunters never fight more than one Alatreon at the same time, which would be disastrous. Adult Alatreon are very territorial. This may be the reason why no other animals live in the Sacred Land. Alatreon might attack most of its prey from the air, giving it an advantage over most other monsters. It also is very aggresive towards flying objects, mainly airships. Category:Monster Ecology